Das unangenehme wiedersehen oder auch Hallo sagen
by kleinesWuschels
Summary: Ein junges Mädchen nach langer Zeit wieder an dem Ort an den sie lange Zeit nicht mehr zurück kehren wollte, aber notgedrungener Weise wegen einer doch nicht so unwichtigen Sache dann doch muss, und somit auch jemanden gegenüber tritt...
1. Etwas erledigen oder auch hallo sagen!

**Prolog: „Etwas erledigen gehen sprich Hallo sagen"**

Regen,… immer Regen war doch klar, konnte ich mir doch glatt wie in einer dieser verhassten Daily Soaps vorkommen die von soviel Logik nur so überschwappten, dass man sie förmlich auf das wahre Leben projizieren konnte und da ich mich sozusagen in diesen Moment in einer befand, beziehungsweise auf dem Weg zu einer war, entsprach es natürlich auch der Wahrheit, dass ich dementsprechend weder einen Schirm bei mir hatte noch eine Jacke trug die auch nur daran dachte den Regen ab perlen zu lassen… aber was muss das muss und ich hatte es eindeutig zu lange vor mir her geschoben und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt buchstäblich gekommen. Brust raus, Bauch einziehen und Po rausstrecken, wobei sich das letztere bei mir doch immer als das kompliziertest heraus stellte, da man nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte, dass ich ein sonderlich großes Hinterteil besaß, was dem Betrachter sofort ins Auge fiel. Aber eigentlich interessierte das wohl kaum jemanden, da ich die einzige war die in diesem Moment so dämlich war durch die kleinen und vor allem unvorstellbar nassen Gassen Dominos zu hasten und mich in die Nähe des Zentrums zu begeben um mir das zu holen, was mir verdammt noch mal zustand. Mit einer hastigen Geste strich ich mir eines der vor wenigen Minuten noch kunstvoll hochgesteckten und nun klitschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und quiekte erschrocken auf als sich ein Wassertropfen mit einer beneidenswerten Präzision mitten auf meinen Mittelscheitel breit machte und sich so über meinen Kopf verteilte, nicht dass das noch irgendetwas ausgemacht hätte, da ich in diesem Moment wohl stark an einen begossenen Pudel erinnerte, doch allen Grund zum quietschen hatte ich trotzdem, denn die abnormale Größe des Tropfens hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich wenn ich mich nicht eindeutig beeilte in wenigen Minuten sogar bis auf die Unterwäsche nass werden würde und das war nun wirklich das letzte was ich wirklich wollte.

„Hah!" triumphierend begann ich noch ein paar Schritte schneller zu gehen, als ich das hoch in die Wolken ragende Gebäude vor mir erkennen konnte über dessen Eingangstür ein riesiges „KC" prankte was mich das erste mal als ich es gesehen hatte in vollen Maße überraschte… nein sogar vollkommen faszinierte, doch jetzt empfand ich es nur noch als übermäßigen Prunk, da man den Betonklotz schon anhand seiner Größe als die Kaiba Corporation hätte erkennen könne, aber war ja klar das ganze würde ihm doch nicht reichen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, zumindest so hoch wie ich es mit meiner wegen des Regens doch recht schwer gewordener Haarpracht bekam betrat ich das Gebäude und zupfte an meinen nun doch etwas mitgenommenen Röckchen herum und hätte mir ortwörtlich dafür in den Hintern beißen können, dass ich ihn nicht durch eine Hose ersetzt hatte, sondern so vom Tatendrang gepackt wurde, dass ich ohne große Worte aus der erst vor so kurzer Zeit wieder bezogenen Wohnung gestampft war. Beiseite damit und der ersten Hürde stellen.

Diese tussigen und vor allem vollkommen ignoranten Empfangsdamen hatte ich schon von Anfang an gehasst und auch über die Zeit die ich hier verbracht hatte war meine Sympathie nicht sonderlich gestiegen. „Guten Tag kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Blondchen stand hinter dem Schalter und musterte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue während ihr Blick an meiner vollkommen durchnässten und wahrscheinlich katastrophal aussehenden Frisur hängen blieb. Die war sicher nicht echt blond, das sah ja aus als ob die mit dem Kopf voraus in einen Bleichstoff Topf gefallen wäre und nicht mehr schnell genug den Weg hinaus gefunden hätte. „Sicher ich möchte gern den Werten Herren dieses Gebäudes einen Besuch abstatten!" quetschte ich hervor und zauberte mir währenddessen ein meiner Meinung äußerst angebrachtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, was wohl im Nachhinein so ausgesehen haben musste, als ob ich sie jeden Moment anfallen wolle… was genau genommen auch eigentlich der Fall war, denn das kleine Püppchen kramte einen Planer hervor und begann darin herum zu blättern „Name?" „Ich hab keinen Termin!" murrte ich und hätte mich dafür kurz rechts und links ohrfeigen können. Nicht nur, dass ich einen bestialischen Spaß gehabt hätte, sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie auf der hoffnungslosen Suche durch den Kalender nach meinen Namen verzweifelte, sondern ich hätte ihr noch irgendwie auf die Nase binden können, dass man mich vergessen habe. Jetzt war Einfallsreichtum gefragt! „Ich bin ein Privatbesuch…" oh ha besser hätte ich es nicht machen können, als Privatbesuch von Seto Kaiba besaß man noch nicht mal die Freundlichkeit das Weibchen hier aufzusuchen, sondern stiefelte Mit der Nase Richtung Himmel an ihr vorbei und das schien sie auch deutlichst zu wissen. „Dann rufen wir doch am besten mal bei der Sekretärin von Master Kaiba an nicht wahr?" süffisant grinsend begann die mit ihren künstlichen Nägeln auf dem Telefon herum zu tippen und ich hätte sie am liebsten am Hals gepackt und quer über den Tresen gezogen, wenn dieses ignorante Arschloch jetzt auch noch vorgewarnt würde, würde ich an seiner Stelle schnellsten die Flucht ergreifen um mir aus den Weg zu gehen… wobei das war nicht seine Art wohl eher würde er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und an seinem PC rumtippen… der Workaholic…! „Nicht nötig!" giftete ich sie an und stolzierte soweit es mir möglich war in Richtung des Aufzuges „das werd ich schon selber erledigen!"

Gelangweilt stand ich wenige Minuten später im Aufzug und stierte die Anzeigetafel an die gerade einmal bei der 10 Etage angekommen war und sich gerade einen Kampf mit der 11 lieferte, auf die sie beim besten Willen nicht übersteigen wollte „oh ich hasse dich Aufzug dafür" blökte ich das Teil an und trommelte währenddessen genervt mit den Fingern auf der Wand herum. Das machten die mit Absicht, wahrscheinlich hatte die Tussi irgendwelche Sicherheitstypen vorgewarnt, sodass die den Aufzug im Schneckentempo fahren ließen und dass sie somit entweder hofften, dass ich aufgeben würde oder mich oben abfangen würden. Meine Verschwörungstheorien ausdenkend hatte ich vollkommen verplant, dass wir fast da waren und glättete nochmals meine Klamotten, bis sich die Tür mit einem leisen „Master Seto Büro" öffnete. Die Technik wurde hier auch immer fortschrittlicher, wer in Gottes Namen brauchte diesen Mist? Ich stiefelte mit möglichst hoch erhobenen Haupt in die Eingangshalle, musste aber feststellen, dass das ganze umsonst war, da das Mädchen was hier auch immer zu sitzen hatte, scheinbar noch nicht einmal dachte ihren Hintern hier hin zu bequemen, sondern ihr Platz bis auf ein paar Blätter vollkommen lehr war. Wahrscheinlich hockte die gerade sogar im Büro und holte sich ein wenig Spaß auf dem Arbeitsplatz, der dachte sich auch ehrlich nichts mehr neues aus… „Na warte dir verderbe ich den Spaß…" Hände reibend stöckelte ich auf die meiner Meinung nach auch noch ein Stück größer gewordene Bürotür zu und klopfte zaghaft. „Was?" ach ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie viel Freundlichkeit doch in dieser Stimme steckte, die geradezu dazu einlud den Raum zu betreten und noch was mehr von dieser Ruhe und Verbindlichkeit zu spüren. Gerade weil ich ja auf so was stand öffnete ich die Tür und trippelte in das wie schon früher fast vollkommen abgedunkelte Büro „Was du auch immer hast stell das da drüben hin Tessin!" kam es aus Richtung des schwummrig blau leuchtenden PCs. Tessin hieß die also diesmal? Hätte mir früher auch mal so nen hübsches Namchen ausdenken sollen „Nix da Tessin… eher wohl Yura… hät da so ne Kleinigkeit zu besprechen wenn du dich noch an mich erinnerst…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel: „Das ein Eigenleben führende Selbstbewusstsein oder auch ein kleines Detail"**

Ehrlich ich hatte wirklich viel erwartet, unter anderem, dass er mich nicht wieder erkennen würde und mich so von seinen übrigens immer wieder aufs neue erschreckend groß wirkenden Rausschmeißern vor die Tür gesetzt hätte, aber noch nicht mal das war der Fall gewesen…nein… locker lässig und mit einem einfach zu ihm gehörenden „Ich-frier-dich-ein-wenn-du-eine-falsche-Bewegung-machst-Blick" drehte er sich mitsamt seines Stuhles um und musterte mich von oben bis unten, sodass ich am liebsten just im selben Moment meine Sachen gerafft hätte und meinen ganzen Plan so in sich zusammen gebrochen wär… nene was muss dat muss…. Stolz reckte ich meine Nase in Richtung Himmel, bemerkte aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden, dass ich jetzt wohl weiß Gott wie Steif vor ihm stand und ganz sicher nicht so aussah, als wolle ich ihm selbstbewusst gegenüber treten oder gar meine Meinung sagen.

„Du störst!"…

Meine Kinnlade machte sich augenblicklich selbstständig und suchte sich ihren Weg in Richtung Fußboden, ich wusste ja schon von damals, dass er nicht unbedingt der Mann der großen Worte war, aber mich so abzufertigen war wohl das letzte. Wäre ich jetzt einer dieser Menschen, denen man auf 1 km Entfernung ansieht, dass ihr Ego das eines normalen Menschen sehr, sehr, sehr weit überragte, hätte ich wohl einen aberwitzigen Satz auf den Lippen gehabt und ihn somit ebenfalls locker abgefertigt, was eigentlich auch mein auf dem ganzen Weg ausgebrüteter Schlachtplan gewesen war, aber nix da… meine Kinnlade die gerade eben noch den Boden geküsst hatte, verschloss meinen Mund genau so schnell wieder und ich stand sozusagen etwas verdattert noch immer in der Mitte seines Zimmers ohne irgendetwas zu sagen und stierte auf seinen Rücken, da er es scheinbar für gar nicht mehr nötig gehalten hatte meine Reaktion abzuwarten sondern wieder seinen Bildschirm ansah und wild auf seiner Tastatur herum tippte, was er da eigentlich jedes mal in seinen Computer eingab blieb mir wohl immer ein Rätsel.

„Wart! Eine Stunde!"

Immer noch seine Rückansicht betrachtend nickte ich schon fast mechanisch und raffte mich schließlich zu einem krüppeligen

„Ja"

Auf, wobei anzumerken war, dass meine Stimme sich scheinbar innerhalb der letzten paar Sekunden mitsamt meines gerade zumindest noch im Ansatz vorhandenem Selbstbewusstseins verflüchtigt hatte.

Seit einer geschlagenen drei viertel Stunde saß ich jetzt schon auf dem weißen Ledersofa und bohrte mit meinen Pfennigabsätzen in dem wahrscheinlich sündhaft teurem rotem Teppich herum. Die Annahme, dass er teuer sein könnte, kam nicht nur davon, dass Setos Sekretärin zurückgekommen war und mir durchgehend irgendwelche giftigen Blicke zuwarf, sondern auch weil ich eins selbst die Rechnung für die Ausgabe von so manchen Einrichtungen dieses und anderer Büros gesehen hatte und es so kaum abzustreiten war. Nicht unbedingt das was man unter Normalsterblichen als günstig bezeichnen würde.

„Sie können rein!"

Tessin – ich vermutete zumindest, dass es sich bei diesem „Ich trag meinen Gürtel als Rock" Mädel um Tessin handelte- hatte sich vor mir, die Hände in die Hüfte stemmenden aufgebaut und stierte weiter skeptisch auf meinen Fuß, der unbeirrt im Boden herum porkelte.

„Echt… ist ja klasse!"

Maulte ich und sah zufrieden grinsend auf den nassen Fleck den mein vom Regen durchtränkter Rock auf dem Sofa hinterlassen hatte, hätten mir doch zumindest ein Handtuch geben können, ich hatte mir während des Wartens nen Ast abgefroren! Ich stolzierte wieder auf die Büro Tür zu, mir vornehmend endlich einmal nicht innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zu einer kaum sichtbaren Maus zu schrumpfen, sondern bei der Größe zu bleiben die ich Momentan hatte, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass diese auch nicht besonders herausragend war, zumindest nicht dann, wenn Seto sich vor einem aufbaute. Nix da jetzt hieß es, nicht den Mut verlieren und rein in den Kampf, irgendwann musste sich dieser sündhaft teure „Frauen sind keine Unterdrückten Wesen" Kurs doch einmal bezahlt machen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich in einer besonders kritischen Phase meines Lebens, einmal zu dem letzten Ort, den ein Mädchen meines Alters jemals aufsuchen sollte geeilt war, um mir helfen zu lassen. Ich war damals 13 und hatte die erschreckende Erkenntnis gemacht, dass Jungen deutlich mehr wollten, als nur Händchen zu halten und mit einem seligen Lächeln durch die Straße zu schlendern. Da ich jedoch, in meiner vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, als das ganze Geschlabber über mich ergehen zu lassen, wollte ich mir zumindest so helfen lassen, das nächste mal besser reagieren konnte, wobei es nicht wirklich ein nächstes mal gab, weil der Typ mich kurz danach sitzen ließ und ich den nächsten Freund erst ein halbes Jahr später hatte, wo sich meine Lebenseinstellung schon grundlegend geändert hatte. Letztlich hatte ich mein gesamtes Taschengeld dafür hingeblättert zwischen Mitte 40iger Frauen in der Volkshochschule zu sitzen und mein Selbstbewusstsein durch Sprüchen wie „Ich mag mich! Ich geh offen auf andere zu!" auf zu polieren.

Zurück zum Grund meiner Angst um mein Selbstbewusstsein, der hinter dieser Tür stand und von dem man schon alleine beim Ansehen das Gefühl hatte, man habe sich in eine Unterkühlte Kühltruhe begeben und würde selbst beim Rausgehen noch das Gefühl haben diese Kälte nie wieder los zu werden… wie konnte ich eigentlich jemals?... Gott das war ja schon schier als pervers anzusehen. Eigentlich hätte ich in diesen Moment mittels eines Kopfschüttelns diesen Gedanken vertreiben sollen, doch da es gerade darum ging blieb mir wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig als nochmals die Schultern zu straffen und mir zu sagen, dass es wohl kaum schlimmer werden konnte, als ich mir so manche Nächte vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt galt es reif und erwachsen aufzutreten und ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich das ernst meinte was ich ihm sagen wollte.

„Na wurd aber mal Zeit Mensch!"

Plärrte ich in den Raum herein und hätte am liebsten die Tür wieder zugeschlagen um einen zweiten Anfang zu starten. Das also zum vorher besagten Thema des „erwachsenen Auftretens"! Aber so wirklich übel konnte man es mir nun wirklich nicht nehmen, denn hey ich war 18 und hatte laut so mancher Zeitschrift noch mein gesamtes Leben vor mir und sollte es auch genießen wozu nun mal auch kindlich sein gehörte, doch ich schaffte es des öfteren mit einer Gesegneten Tollpatschigkeit genau die Momente zu treffen, wo es nun wirklich am unpassensten war… an die Hochzeit meiner Tante wollte ich erst gar nicht denken.

„Was willst du hier?"

Seto saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Ellbogen auf die dunkle Platte gestützt und die Hände ineinander gefaltet, sodass er mich über sie hinweg eingehend mustern konnte und schon fast verächtlich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Allein für diese kleine Geste hätte ich am liebsten die Zimmerpflanze die neben mir stand genommen und sie in seine Richtung geschmissen, aber ich bezweifelte sowohl, dass ich genug Kraft aufbringen würde um das Ding zu heben geschweige denn anhand meine nicht vorhandenen Zielsicherheit genau ihn treffen würde, als auch, dass er sich sonderlich von dieser Geste hätte beunruhigen lassen geschweige denn beeindrucken.

„Ähm…"

Ich tapste etwas mehr in das Büro herein und sah mein Können etwas anders als „Also" „Ähm" ‚"Tja" aus meinen Mund zu bringen förmlich weit, weit in mitten einer Staubwolke in der Ferne verschwinden.

„Ich hätte da so was, dass ich mit dir besprechen sollte!"

„Das wäre?"

… na toll anhand dieser zwei Worte zerstörte er meine winzige, Mikrometer Große Hoffnung, dass ich zumindest vorher noch um den heißen Brei hätte herum reden können und irgendwann mal am Rande den Grund meines eigentlichen Erscheinens hätte fallen lassen können.

„Ähä…"

Verhalten lachend kramte ich in den tiefen meiner Tasche herum, währe jetzt ja noch die Härte, wenn ich das Teil vergessen hatte und sowohl den meiner Meinung nach tierisch langen Weg umsonst gelaufen war und mir auch sonstige Peinlichkeiten erspart hätte. Ich atmete schon fast erleichtert auf, als ich das schon etwas zerknitterte Foto aus der Tasche nahm und es möglichst vorsichtig vor Seto auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Fragend zog dieser eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte das kleine Mädchen was mit angezogenen Beinen in einem Sandkasten saß und mit funkelnden Augen in die Kamera sah, während ein strahlendes Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte.

„Und…?"

Oke was hatte ich erwartet… naja vielleicht einen Satz der länger als ein Wort gewesen wär und eine etwas genauere Frage beinhaltete, aber ich wusste auch nicht so recht was ich auf sein „Und" antworten sollte.

„Ich dachte, dass sie dich vielleicht interessieren könnte…"

haspelte ich und hätte mir in jeder auch nur annährend anderen Situation wahrscheinlich voller Genugtuung in die Hände geklatscht, dass ich wirklich einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande brachte, aber ich wusste selbst genau, dass es noch mehr bedarf um Seto zufrieden zu stellen.

„Was sollte mich dieses Kind interessieren? Ich hab im Moment weiß Gott was besseres zu tun, als mich um so Etwas zu kümmern…also was willst du Sayuri?"

Er sah mich durchdringend an und ich hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten irgendeinen Riesenfächer in der Hand gehabt um mir Frischluft zu zufächern, da es mir so vorkam, als ob sich mein ganzes Blut zum Kopf schießen würde und ich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm. Von wegen, man erfror unter seinen Blick, der Kerl schaffte es auch genau so gut, dass man sich nur allein dafür schämte ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.

„Das… also… ich…"

Ein jeder Zeit beliebter Klos machte sich in meinen Hals breit und dementsprechend brachte ich nicht mehr zustande als immer wieder abwechselnd auf ihn, das Foto und mich zu zeigen und wild mit den Armen zu gestikulieren. Ja… danket den lieben Gott, dass er bei meiner Entstehung das winzige Detail, dass ein Mensch zumindest über ein geringes Maß von Selbstbewusstsein verfügen sollte übersehen hatte und mich stattdessen mit etwas anderem ausgestattet hatte… was das wiederum war, was ich positiv gesehen mehr hatte als andere Menschen hatte ich bisher leider noch nicht heraus gefunden. Ich wurde jedoch unsanft durch ein fragendes „Ja?"

Von Seto aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und war nun wieder mit einer Situation konfrontiert mit der ich absolut nicht zurecht kam, aber diesmal konnte ich die Schuld noch nicht einmal auf andere schieben, sondern sie war ganz eindeutig mir zuzuschreiben. Ich holte nochmals tief Luft und wiederholte innerlich zum mindest 10ten mal den Satz „Du bist die Ruhe selbst", den ich mal aus irgendeinem Frauenratgeber aufgegabelt hatte, ehe ich zu sprechen begann.

„Also weißt du… sie heißt Aiko… sie ist vor kurzem Zwei geworden…"

Ich nahm das Bild von seinem Schreibtisch und steckte es zurück in meine Tasche bevor ich mich wieder zu Seto drehte, dieser hatte die Arme lässig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt während er sich in die weichen Polster seines Stuhls sinken ließ. „Und?" ich musste mich stark zurück halten um nicht über seinen Schreibtisch zu springen und ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, was war der Typ den schon so früh in seinem Leben Jungunternehmer gewesen, wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

„Verdammte Scheiße was haben wir denn bitte vor 3 Jahren getrieben?"

… ganz ehrlich meine Wortwahl, hatte es ungewollt so ziemlich auf den Punkt getroffen, was mir jedoch erst dann auffiel als mein Blick wieder zu Seto glitt der mir auffordernd die Hand entgegen streckte

„Gib mir das Foto!"

Warum konnte der Typ eigentlich nicht einmal normal reagieren? Einfach vollkommen durchschnittlich wie wohl jeder Mann reagieren würde, wenn er hört, dass er ein Kind hatte, das ihm 2 Jahre lang verheimlicht wurde… ok genauso genommen wusste ich nicht so wirklich wie ein durchschnittlicher Mann reagierte, da ich noch nie einen in solcher Situation gesehen hatte, aber ich kannte das ganze zumindest aus Filmen und da war solch eine Lage um einiges tragischer gestaltet. Naja ich hatte jetzt auch keine überschwängliche Reaktion aus Richtung Setos erwartet, geschweige denn ein Blasorchester was sich neben uns aufstellte um ein passendes Lied in unserer Situation zum besten zu geben, aber vielleicht hätte ich eine winzige Regung wie Überraschung oder gar Wut in seinem Gesicht erwartet, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Nein der Typ saß immer noch halb in seinem Sessel während er mir noch immer das Pfötchen entgegen streckte und auf das Foto wartete, dass ich ihm wenige Sekunden später auch in die Hand gab. Ich beobachtete ihn wie seine Augen immer wieder über das Bild glitten und auch ab und zu mich schweiften, aber es waren keinerlei Regungen in seinen Gesicht zu sehen, denn es blieb so gefühlskalt wie eh und je, sodass sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen bildete und von Nacken hinab den Rücken herunter lief, als ich ihn beobachtete. Seltsam, er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht sonderlich verändert was nicht unbedingt hieß, dass es sonderlich positiv zu sehen war. „Entschuldigung..?"

Erschrocken sprang ich mindestens einen Meter zur Seite, als plötzlich die Stimme der kleinen Büroschlampe hinter mir erklang. Sie hatte sich, die Hände erneut in die Hüften stemmend und einen Ordner Akten unter ihren Arm geklemmt in die Tür gestellt und ließ ihren Blick abermals über mein Erscheinungsbild gleiten. In meinen Kopf spielten sich allerhand Szenarien ab, was ich am liebsten mit dieser Frau gemacht hätte, doch ich war kurz davor noch mal ein paar Meter zur Seite zu hüpfen, als Seto neben mir wutentbrannt in Richtung der Tür starrte

„Verdammt, du sollst anklopfen bevor du rein kommst. Was ist?"

Ich erinnerte mich all zu gut an diesen Ton in seiner Stimme und schaffte es allen ernstes Tessin zu beneiden, wie sie an der Tür stand und sich keinesfalls einschüchtern ließ, sondern nach einem Terminplaner griff und in ihm zu blättern begann. Warum war die Welt eigentlich so ungerecht verteilt? Nicht nur, dass das Weib anscheinend ein beneidenswertes riesiges Ego besaß, nein sie schaffte auch noch einen Filmreifen Auftritt hinzulegen und gerade eben geschmeidig ihr Haar nach hinten zu werfen.

„Sie haben einen Termin, mit einem Gewissen Susumu Yoshio, er wartet schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde auf sie!"

Ihr Blick glitt abermals herausfordernd zu meinem, als ob sie auf irgendeine Reaktion warten würde, doch ich beließ es dabei zu Boden zu sehen und nur genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, als mich plötzlich ein kühler Luftzug streifte und ich Seto an mir vorbei gehen sah.

„Warte hier!"

Zischte er und sah mich dabei so durchdringend an, dass ich förmlich zusammen zuckte. Aber da hatte sich der Herr geschnitten, ich würde sicherlich nicht meine ganze Zeit damit verbringen wieder frierend in der Eingangshalle zu sitzen…


End file.
